This invention relates generally to aircraft engine thrust reversers and, more specifically, to door assemblies for aircraft engine thrust reversers.
Thrust reversers are used to supplement stopping power of brakes on jet aircraft by reversing, or reducing, forward thrust generated by a jet engine. However, the range of different jet aircraft to which any given thrust reverser currently known is the art is somewhat limited because of currently known door assemblies. More specifically, the door assemblies employed by current thrust reversers limit the use of the thrust reverser to unobstructed engine regions. This is because movement of the doors requires too much space for use in obstructed engine regions. For example, industry standard transmitting sleeve type thrust reversers require the path of the translating sleeve to be free from any external or internal obstructions. Also, the shape of the aircraft engine""s external aerodynamic surface may not have the sloped surface generally required for a translating sleeve thrust reverser. Therefore, use of translating sleeve type thrust reversers is generally limited in application to aircraft having wing-mounted engines, and some tail mounted engines, because such applications have a relatively unobstructed region.
New developments in aircraft design anticipate jet engine placement in a variety of areas including, but not limited to, an under wing arrangement. For example, engines may be mounted on the tail where the vertical and horizontal stabilizers create obstructed engine regions. Similarly, blended aircraft designs incorporate the engine nacelle as an integral part of the airframe. This design can obstruct several engine regions. These obstructions can additionally limit or prevent entirely employment of standard translating sleeve type thrust reverser doors.
Therefore, there is an unmet need in the art for a thrust reverser design employable in regions of an aircraft engine where structural impediments prevent the use of current industry standard thrust reverser designs.
The present invention provides a system and method for providing thrust reversal in obstructed regions of an aircraft engine. The bi-fold door assembly permits thrust reversal in the otherwise inaccessible, obstructed regions of an aircraft engine. Consequently, a more consistent and evenly distributed air flow path is achieved around the engine. Additionally, as a greater overall thrust reversal region is attainable, a greater thrust reversal force may be achieved, which may decrease aircraft stopping distance or otherwise limit the need for other braking force systems.
An aircraft engine thrust reverser includes a door having a first panel pivotally attached to a nacelle and a second panel hingedly connected to the first panel. The second panel is slidingly received within a pair of tracks disposed within the nacelle. A compression link provides mechanical communication between the second panel and an efflux control assembly such that the bi-fold door is hingedly openable when slidingly urged along the tracks when the compression link responds to the efflux control assembly.